tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' YouTube World Tour
Thomas Around the World is a series of short web videos that will be released in 2015 every Wednesday on YouTube. The short videos revolve around Thomas leaving Sodor to visit new locations. Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! is a Thomas Around the World short released to celebrate Thomas' first public appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014. Plot Thomas is wishing he was bigger. He imagines being Hiro, and then Cranky. Thomas thinks Cranky must be able to see the whole world from his high viewpoint and remembers his own longing to travel. He thinks about his upcoming world tour and imagines visiting Big Ben in London, England, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the Sphinx in Egypt, Africa, the Taj Mahal in Agra, India, the Great Wall of China, Japan, Easter Island in South America, Sydney Harbour in Australia and the Statue of Liberty in New York City. Thomas says he has always wanted to visit New York, and he then becomes a parade balloon. Characters * Thomas * Gordon (mentioned) * Hiro (fantasy) * Cranky (fantasy) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * This video marks the first time Joseph May voices Thomas after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. * The Engine Roll Call remix from Hero of the Rails and King of the Railway is used at the end of the video when Thomas turns into a balloon. * Thomas' quote, "I have a feeling we're not in Sodor anymore" is a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. '' * This video was animated by Spider Eye Animation, under the direction of Morgan Francis. Goofs * Thomas mentions South America when he becomes an Easter Island statue, but Easter Island is in Oceania. Gallery File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!2.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!3.png|Thomas as Hiro File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!4.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas as Cranky File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!6.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!7.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!8.png|Thomas as Big Ben File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!9.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!10.png|Thomas as the Eiffel Tower File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!11.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!12.png|Thomas as the Sphinx File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!13.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!14.png|Thomas as the Taj Mahal File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!15.png|Thomas as the Great Wall of China File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!17.png|Thomas as an Easter Island statue File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Sydney Harbour File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!19.png|Thomas as the Statue of Liberty File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!20.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!21.png|Thomas as a taxi File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!22.png|Thomas as a parade balloon Video File:Thomas & Friends Thomas is Heading for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade! A World Around You ''Main article: A World Around You Thomas Goes West Thomas Goes West is a Thomas Around the World short made using TrackMaster models and sets. Plot Thomas isn't in Sodor anymore! Thomas ends up in the Wild West and goes on a great adventure. But will he make it back to Sodor before Sheriff Tophatt sees him or gets caught by cowboys? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sheriff Tophatt (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * In close-up shots, TrackMaster Thomas uses a CGI face. * Remixed versions of Edward, Percy, and the Fat Controller's classic series themes are used. Goofs * When Thomas goes down the hill, the sound effect of him puffing starts playing before he actually moves. Gallery File:ThomasGoesWest1.png File:ThomasGoesWest2.png File:ThomasGoesWest3.png File:ThomasGoesWest4.png File:ThomasGoesWest5.png File:ThomasGoesWest6.png File:ThomasGoesWest7.png File:ThomasGoesWest8.png File:ThomasGoesWest9.png File:ThomasGoesWest10.png File:ThomasGoesWest11.png File:ThomasGoesWest12.png File:ThomasGoesWest13.png File:ThomasGoesWest14.png File:ThomasGoesWest15.png File:ThomasGoesWest16.png File:ThomasGoesWest17.png File:ThomasGoesWest18.png File:ThomasGoesWest19.png File:ThomasGoesWest20.png File:ThomasGoesWest21.png File:ThomasGoesWest22.png Video File:Thomas Goes West Down by the Docks Main article: Down by the Docks Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps is a Thomas Around the World short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's Thomas' Comedy Showtime and here are your hosts Stan and Nigel! Today they are going through a day in the life of Sir Topham Hatt! What could possibly go wrong on a such a wonderful day? Characters * Stan and Nigel (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Cast * Keith Wickham as Stan * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel Trivia * Stock footage from Millie and the Volcano, Creaky Cranky, Tale of the Brave, Thomas in Charge, Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine is used. * The events of Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine are referenced. Goofs * Oliver's whistle is heard at one point, but he is nowhere to be seen. Gallery File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:CreakyCranky1.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:TaleoftheBrave67.png File:TaleoftheBrave19.png File:ThomasinCharge84.png File:SlippySodor30.png File:SlippySodor31.png File:SlippySodor32.png File:SlippySodor33.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor55.png File:SlippySodor52.png File:Up,UpandAway!23.png File:Up,UpandAway!24.png File:Up,UpandAway!26.png File:Up,UpandAway!27.png File:Up,UpandAway!28.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine34.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine97.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine36.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine37.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine38.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine98.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine39.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine99.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine42.png Video Thomas Heads North Thomas Heads North is a Thomas Around the World short made using Trackmaster models and Sets with portions in CGI. Plot Frosted fenders! Thomas is in the arctic! He finds a woolly mammoth, sees the northern lights, and encounters a giant yeti! How will he ever get back to Sodor? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia *The title theme from the Adventure Begins is used. *The classic themes of Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are used. Video File:Thomas Heads North Navigation Main article: Navigation Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Accidents on the Railway Accidents on the Railway is a Thomas Around the World short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's time once again to meet up with Nigel and Stan! We all know that accidents happen on Sodor and today Nigel and Stan are hitting the highlights! Be prepared for busting buffers, runaway globes, and so much more! Characters * Stan and Nigel (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * Simon the Signalman (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Cast * Keith Wickham as Stan * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel Trivia *The name of the Signalman in Emily Saves the World is revealed to be Simon. Gallery File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal43.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal44.png File:Spencer'sVIP75.png File:Spencer'sVIP79.png File:Spencer'sVIP80.png File:Scruff'sMakeover47.png File:BlueMountainMystery44.png File:Spencer'sVIP54.png File:Spencer'sVIP55.png EmilySavestheWorld48.png EmilySavestheWorld49.png EmilySavestheWorld50.png EmilySavestheWorld51.png EmilySavestheWorld60.png EmilySavestheWorld61.png EmilySavestheWorld62.png EmilySavestheWorld63.png EmilySavestheWorld64.png EmilySavestheWorld65.png EmilySavestheWorld66.png EmilySavestheWorld67.png EmilySavestheWorld71.png EmilySavestheWorld75.png EmilySavestheWorld70.png EmilySavestheWorld83.png EmilySavestheWorld78.png EmilySavestheWorld79.png EmilySavestheWorld81.png EmilySavestheWorld80.png EmilySavestheWorld82.png KingoftheRailway537.png KingoftheRailway538.png KingoftheRailway539.png KingoftheRailway546.png KingoftheRailway548.png KingoftheRailway542.png KingoftheRailway540.png KingoftheRailway541.png KingoftheRailway549.png KingoftheRailway550.png KingoftheRailway551.png KingoftheRailway552.png JamestotheRescue43.png JamestotheRescue44.png MuddyMatters38.png FlashBangWallop!27.png FlashBangWallop!28.png JamestotheRescue30.png JamestotheRescue31.png JamestotheRescue32.png JamestotheRescue34.png JamestotheRescue33.png Opening Sequence Gallery File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence1.png File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence2.png External Links * http://www.tubefilter.com/2015/02/23/mattel-hit-entertainment-thomas-and-friends-video-shorts/ * YouTube playlist Category:Promotional Videos Category:Future Releases